Green Light
by Axeex
Summary: Rakan had always believed that humans were the filthiest, so not in tune with magic, and uncanniest beings that ever existed. But one day he is saved by an odd blond girl who could control the forest itself. And after that, he simply couldn't let go.


**I don't own League of Legends.**

**.**

Rakan is proud of his wittiness. Part of being able to be so good at what he does is recognizing his earnest wish of being paid attention to. He had always been like that. Being a showman is his trademark personality trait and what most of the time gets him money and gifts, things that he really didn't cared much about. No, he loved the trouble, the fun.

He is a routine man who loves showing up in human's villages almost every evening and stir up hubbub. He will swipe a cord instrument from an idiot and start playing it rambunctiously in the village's centre. The staring, the shunning, all fades away the moment he lets the music flow and the dance moves out. They are that simple, easy to work around. Easily enthralled by his feathery magic. Because what about it if he was entertaining? And he was fine with that. He wouldn't be able to stand boredom.

The longer the show drags on, the more riffraff he sees. Flirting around with women, pilfering fruits and cooked meat from the stalls about, and dancing around asinine people who wouldn't have anything of him. At some point, the latter becomes a shared feeling amongst the people in his presence. He was, after all, an amorphous, half-assed human, with those animal parts decking his body and who manned them just like that. Unacceptable!

By midnight, everyone usually realizes he is dangerous and insultingly annoying. All the little pieces he had endeavoured to lift up start falling like a domino. What had been wrong with them? It was just a distraction. What if he decides to attack their home with the help of those damaged humans? Out with him!

Next thing he knows, he is on the run. He jumps around and flies on the roofs. The hardest part is squeezing out of the huge mass that now seems to surround him threateningly. Expecting, amicable faces turn to sharp frowns and expressions of utter distrust and, sometimes, hate. Where had all that come from? Why? Why? Why?

He doesn't think about it. It is long ever since he stopped questioning that. Why, it was because they are humans. They despised everything that had to do with wild magic, indigenous forest life and freedom. In other words, him. He was an unwarranted person in the lives of this dominating species.

When the forest finally is under him, he smiles. The rabble behind him wavers noticeably upon his stoppage. If they had just been kicking him out of their territory, entering the forest would turn the tables reasonably. Rakan relaxes and quickly scales one of the tall trees there. He needn't look to know they gave up. He chuckles genially and slumps against the tree's bark, unwinding considerably for it had just been another great day.

He would then wake up due to sunrays caressing his skin. After that, he would also hop around the tree branches and ransack them from fruits should he find any. He wasn't into meat that much, and hunting grossed him out dearly.

What he didn't expect was the though fall from his brown support. It wasn't nearly as bad as how a human would have taken it, mind you, most Vastayans naturally have a stronger body. The hit had him browning out just for some seconds, enough for the random quartet of men to rope him up and pin his arms and legs against the ground with black weights.

Normally, breaking free of such thing would be trivial. But hold on! He was just waking up, and he had gotten his head wobbling from the inside.

"I told you he would stay near. We just needed to strike him down." One of them spat. Rakan had to bitterly agree. He seldom slept near other human establishments. What changed? "Hurry! Get with it already!"

The hushing quickly became alarming. Out of the corner of his eye, Rakan spotted a giant axe being brandished by the beefiest of the four. The remaining three were rather lanky looking, so they held equally disgusting hatches. Nevertheless, they all sported wicked grins worthy of the Devil.

He wasn't going the get out of this one pretty. He was getting nauseous thinking about how his face would fare.

He was numb in his arms and his magic was rickety inside. No sooner had he forced himself on his knees than the pointy shade of the axe's edge was towering his neck. Rakan blanked out. His eyes widened and his lips oddly chapped. How pathetic! How lame! The end of the grand Rakan! Disposed of by some mere humans who outwitted him due to his own stupidity! Maybe he deserved it! At the end of it all, what had been the point of wandering around this island? Was he just goofing around? Why did he insist on interacting with humans all along? It came back to bite his ass. Woe is him!

The hefty axe tumbled down. He heard the air being cut through, and he had the nerve to snap his eyes shut.

But he didn't feel himself getting lost. Actually, he had never felt that much blood pumping through his strong heart. His head was pulsating as thought it was ready to burst into a mass of gore. However, the oddest thing was the fact that he was still feeling something. He wasn't dead, was he?

Instants later, a guttural sound erupted from the ground nearby and, after some quick swishing noises, all the men cried in pain. Rakan was paralyzed, still feeling pathetic. He only opened his eyes again when he heard the axe falling onto the ground and a voice.

"Who are you, mage?! Why are you helping the beast?!"

Rakan's blues irises sped around the scenery. Roots with red thorns had spurted from the ground and surrounded him. A couple of meters away from him a petite figure stood. She was a young, blond woman. She was holding a strange looking staff in her hand with prisms on each end of it patterned like a sparkle. Her face revealed severity.

"Why, you were clearly about to make him compost." She said in a condescending way. Rakan was taken aback and immediately felt embarrassed. That human was sticking up for him when not even his _deceased_ parents would have done so. "I think it is only fair one choses when to become one with the ground."

"What?" Some of them tried to get up but a glowing vine appeared from below and pushed them back into the ground. "You never said anything about a mage, you fucking Xiu Ying! I'm getting out of here!"

There was a collective scrambling until they got up, panting. The brawny stud, however, took a hold of the fallen axe amid the distraction and stood ramrod. That seemed to push some courage into his sidekicks because they chose to wait and watch fearfully.

"You seem to have something to say." The woman said.

"I don't fear you, stupid woman." He sneered venomously. "Roots, vines? I'll cut through them! You have nothing against us. You just creeped on us, but that's not going to save-"

He was cut out abruptly when a snivelling yelp shot through the air. A second later, a shadow rose behind the crook. Everyone paid attention to Rakan, a towering height, who automatically out-matched everyone there.

There was a pregnant silence as the Vastaya walked up to the armed human. His strong muscles tense, his posture straight and his face rightly murderous.

"You say you don't fear her? What about me?" He said icily, cutting the distance between them and looking down. The human whimpered. "I think you'll be scared once you know what'll happen to your face if you don't piss off. NOW!"

His scream felt almost physical. The man in front of him blanched and started trembling visibly. He looked around for backup only to find himself alone.

No one said anything for a moment, and nothing was needed to be said. Rakan stiffly stepped away from the man and an instant later, he bumbled away as fast as he could, running into loose roots and falling down again. Only after he was out of sight did Rakan turned around and faced the stranger who mas smiling at him faintly.

"A natural outcome of things. Well done, Vastaya."

Rakan's eyebrows rose in surprise. Before he would even be able to reply something, the woman spun on her silver boots and slowly started to walk away with her staff down.

"Hold up!"

She stopped on her tracks as Rakan appeared in front of her from above, landing gracefully on his legs. He locked his eyes with her and realised hers were a familiar, shining green.

"_Familiar? That's the forest's magic-_" His mind clumsily came up with. He couldn't help his dumb expression afterwards. "_What?_"

"Whatever is the matter?"

"You… are harnessing the powers of the forest." He stated rather than asked. "A human! You… You… how did you manage to – _steal? No, it was willing. The forest is willing; he could feel it._ – I've never seen a-"

"Someone who could call the forest's wrath upon their foes, yes?" He was interrupted. It was then when he noticed he had been looking down for he had to perk up. She was in front of him, quite short in comparison. "This gift has been bestowed upon me by the forest itself millennia ago. I am a channel through which the forest watches over the land."

Rakan blinked once, then twice. His hands clenched.

"Don't lie to me." He said coldly. His eyes were shot with fury. "Humans don't respect the forest. They trespass and destroy it. This is our home, and all you've been doing is evicting us."

She sighed despondently.

"Your anger is justified. I don't mean to ruffle your feathers, Vastaya. Let me show you what I mean."

She raised her free hand and touched his bare chest. Rakan short-circuited momentarily and his senses were immediately overcome by a blur of emotions. The forest was zeroing in on him; never before had he felt the grass, the leaves and the breeze pampering his body as how he was feeling it now. His eyes dilated and the universe compressed into a pinpoint. It was pure exhilaration, his fingertips ached with excitement; his pointy ears were buzzing and yet he could hear the pitter-patter of his heart racing. It was a devastating feeling, intoxicatingly so.

But it all vanished out of blue. It felt as if he was expulsed from a different dimension for he tumbled a little bit on his legs when he forcibly recovered his bearings. Something good had just happened. He had never felt better than now.

The second thing he took notice of was the unconscious body in front of him. She had collapsed.

"Yikes…" He mumbled, truly shocked. He quietly looked at the woman below him, who looked rather pale as of now. "…Guess I can't leave you out here after that."

He crouched down, quickly grabbed her and let her flop on his shoulder like a potatoes sack. She brushed against his body ever so gently, reminding him of their physical difference.

"Humans are so weak; I swear…"

It was high time he left that place, so he made his way deep into the forest, holding her tightly.


End file.
